Oops?
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: A series of one shots about embarrassing moments in Klaine's relationship. Bumping up the rating because one of the one shot ideas I've had cannot be classified as T rated.
1. Chapter 1  Biting

A/N: Based on something that happened to me once. Our reaction was pretty much the same as Kurt and Blaine's. Also, my updates are going to be sporadic for a few months. I will update when I can. However, university has to be my priority at the minute, because I have so many assignments. I feel bad, but it's the way it has to be. So you'll have to bear with me and I will update when I can. I apologise. This was supposed to be a one shot. This will now be a series of embarrassing Kurt and Blaine moments. Kara, I blame you. :p

Biting

Kurt and Blaine snuggled up in the back of the car together; they were on their way home from a concert they'd been to see with some of their friends from the Glee club. It was just days after they had become a couple, and they were still very much in the new relationship stage. Kurt was snuggled up against Blaine with his head resting on his shoulder, the two of them holding each other under the blanket Blaine had tucked around them. They were talking quietly and kissing every few minutes, giggling happily as they held each other.

There was a little laugh and some murmured comments, and Blaine and Kurt looked up from where they were looking at each other, their smiles still on their faces "What is it?" Santana said "You guys are disgusting." Rachel poked her in the side and rolled her eyes "Ignore her. You guys are adorable."

Blaine smiled and nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck as Kurt rolled his eyes and said "Stop watching us." But he was grinning as his boyfriend pressed small tickly kisses over his neck. Kurt laughed softly and murmured "Baby that tickles." Blaine grinned "It does?" He proceeded to blow a raspberry on Kurt's neck and Kurt squealed "Blaine! Are you five?"

Blaine grinned and whispered "Five and a half. Kurt, I'm sleepy, can we nap?" Kurt nodded and nestled against Blaine "Sure baby, we can have a nap before we get home." Blaine snuggled back against Kurt, the two of them drifting in to sleep.

The two awoke a few hours later to Rachel shaking them gently awake "Hey, were back at my house. Come on, it's time for bed. Everyone is already inside." The two sleepily climbed out of the car, holding on to each other, and in to the house. They grabbed their overnight bags and sleeping bags that they had brought over earlier, and turned to face Rachel, who told them "I'm sharing my room with Mercedes and Quinn. Finn, Mike and Puck are sleeping in the dining room. Everyone else is in the basement. There's space in the basement or the front room is free if you'd rather sleep in there. It won't be as crowded in there. It's up to you. But no funny business." Rachel warned, kissing them both swiftly on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile "Want to sleep in the front room? You can say no, but it might be nice to sleep cuddled up without anyone teasing us." Kurt gave his new boyfriend a smile "I'd like that." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand, leading him in to the front room, the two of them starting to set up their sleeping bags. They zipped them together and laid their blankets on top of them.

Kurt blushed lightly "I'm, uh, just going to go change in the bathroom." Blaine nodded with a smile and kissed him lightly "Hurry back. I'll be waiting." Kurt smiled and his blush deepened a little. He hurried off to the bathroom to get changed.

When he returned, Blaine was already snuggled down in the sleeping bag, and Kurt gave a smile when he saw his boyfriend lied under all the blankets. He closed the door, the small noise causing Blaine to be alerted of his presence and open his eyes. Blaine beamed when he saw Kurt, who was tugging self consciously at the hem of his pyjama shirt "You look adorable. Now get in here and give me a cuddle."

Kurt smiled and turned off the big light as Blaine flipped on the lamp in Rachel's front room, and Kurt clambered awkwardly in to the sleeping bag beside Blaine. As he settled in, he looked at his boyfriend's pyjamas and raised an eyebrow "Blaine, is that a Katy Perry t shirt?" Blaine glared playfully at Kurt "Hush. The t shirt is soft and nice to sleep in."

Kurt chuckled "And it has nothing at all to do with the fact that you're obsessed with her?" Blaine pouted "I am so not obsessed." Kurt chuckled and tugged on one of Blaine's curls gently "Yes honey, you are."

Blaine pretended to look wounded but snuggled closer to Kurt, smiling "Would it be totally inappropriate for us to make out a little before we sleep?" Kurt's cheeks tinged pink again and he smiled "No, I think that would be okay." Blaine beamed and leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Kurt's. Kurt kissed back softly, and Blaine swiped his tongue gently over Kurt's lip. Kurt opened his mouth, but instantly pulled back with a wince, Blaine looking at him with wide eyes.

"Blaine, you _bit _me. Ow!" Blaine's eyes widened "It was an accident! Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, promise! Oh my God, you're bleeding, oh my God." Blaine grabbed some tissues from the coffee table near them and pressed them to Kurt's lip gently. Kurt studied his boyfriend's panicked expression and he couldn't help but let out a little muffled giggle behind the tissue.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes "Kurt, are you laughing?" Kurt murmured a muffled "No.' but couldn't hide another little giggle. "Okay, yes. I'm sorry. You just looked so panicked and it was so adorable. It was an accident, honey." Kurt collapsed in to little giggles and Blaine rolled his eyes but laid back down, laughing along with Kurt's little giggles.

Once they had calmed down Blaine smiled softly "What am I gonna do with you?" Kurt smiled "Kiss me again? Just try not to bite me this time." Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips to Kurt gently, and the two melted in to the kiss once again, mutual smiles on their faces.

A/N. For anyone wondering, they zipped their sleeping bags together like this. http : / 4 .bp .blogspot . com / _YsGG0P44yjg /S9dSFP9aNvI /AAAAAAAAAUM /DdlMDncBNcI /s1600 /sexyhotnessJF1 _445x260 . jpg Just remove the spaces :) Thanks to Ainjel to pointing out my fail of including Rory. Anyone who read that, please ignore it. It's now been edited out.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh My God

A/N: I was going to write the next chapter of He Doesn't Need Fixing, He's Perfect tonight, but its late and I'm tired. I started it, so I'll get it out asap. This is just something I can write quickly in order for you all to have something to read. This was set after The First Time. Please bear in mind these one shots are unrelated, and don't follow on from each other. This is more of a drabble then a one shot. Too short to be a one shot, too long to be a drabble. Its somewhere in the middle.

Also, I've decided to do something I've never done before. I've decided to take prompts. So if you have anything you would like to see, you can send me a message here or at my tumblr. My url is bitchboughtmycookie . tumblr . com. I'm a bit nervous about this, so I hope I do okay should anybody decide to send me a prompt.

Oh my God.

It was the weekly sleepover between Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes, and the three were lounging on Rachel's bed, half watching the Sound of Music and half chatting with each other.

Rachel grinned and turned to face Kurt "So, Kurt, do you have any adorable couple pictures of you and Blaine on your phone?" Kurt flushed red "Maybe." Mercedes whipped her head around "Let me see!"

Kurt chuckled and took his cell out of his bag, holding it out, when it was immediately snatched out of his grip by an enthusiastic Rachel. The two instantly clicked on his photograph folder, looking through his photos.

They both beamed whenever they came across a photo of the two of them together "Awwww, you two are so adorable!" Kurt smiled as he watched his two best friends giggle over the photographs of him and his boyfriend together, playing with the sleeve of his shirt as he daydreamed about his boyfriend.

A sudden stop in the squealing and a quiet "Oh my God." instantly snapped Kurt out of his Blaine induced haze. Kurt looked up to find the two of them staring at him with wide eyes "You didn't tell us you and Blaine had started having sex."

Kurt's eyes widened and he squeaked, diving towards them, panicking "I forgot… Blaine took them! Give me that back! Stop it!" The two girls held the phone out the way of Kurt, continuing to look through the photos "Wow, you're both, erm, wow." Rachel said with wide eyes "It sucks that you two are gay, honestly, it really does."

Kurt huffed and snatched his phone back "Blaine wanted to take some photos, and his cell was dead. He stole mine before I had a chance to protest. No one was ever meant to see those. I'd forgotten they were on there."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl's judgemental looks "Fine, I look at them sometimes. Happy?" Mercedes and Rachel grinned, pouncing on him and hugging him "Our little baby penguin is all grown up!"

Kurt squirmed underneath them "Let me go!" His two friends sat upright, beaming "So?" Kurt raised an eyebrow "So what?" Rachel bounced a little "Tell us all about it!"

Kurt shook his head "Remind me why I put up with you two?" Rachel pouted "Because you love us. Now tell us."

Kurt started to talk "It was after the opening night of West Side Story. We hadn't really spoken since we'd had our fight at Scandles, but I wanted to tell him I was proud of him. So I went to go talk to him. He was practicing his dance moves in the auditorium, and he said that he was practicing a move that he'd messed up. But it didn't sound like that, you know? It sounded like he was talking about when we were at Scandles. He told me that Sebastian doesn't mean anything to him. And he put our hands over my heart, like the song, and he kissed me. And I told him I was so proud of him. And that he took my breath away, because he does. And then he asked me to be his date for Artie's after party, but I said no. That I wanted to go to his house. And so we did."

Rachel and Mercedes were watching with wide eyed attention "And? What happened then?" Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly and replied "We went to his house. In to his bedroom. He dimmed the lights and lit a few candles, putting on some soft music in the background. His parents were away on business, so we could take it slowly. We just kissed, and then hands wandered a little, and then our shirts came off. We just held each other for a little while, kissing some more. And then, when we felt like it was time, the rest of the clothes came off, and we went the whole way. It was gentle and wonderful and slightly awkward but I guess that's to be expected when it's your first time. For both you and your boyfriend. And afterwards we just cuddled and I just couldn't stop smiling. It was incredible."

It was then that he noticed that the girls were laughing, and he flushed red. Kurt buried his head in his knees as the girls giggled "Oh my God, I can't believe I just told you all of that." Rachel and Mercedes hugged him again "I'm so glad you're happy honey." Kurt smiled "I really, really am."

Rachel smiled "Come on, it's late. Time for bed." The three of them tucked under the bed sheets again and curled up together, shutting off the movie smiling softly "Goodnight." They all chimed gently as they drifted in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Ticklish

A/N: The first part of this is me filling out the prompt I got from Kara, flailingfangirl on tumblr :) The second part is me adding in my own idea, partially based on an incident involving me, my best friend and my Dad. If anyone else would like me to fill a prompt, please let me know. You can send me a message here or at my tumblr. My url is bitchboughtmycookie . tumblr . com. I'm a bit nervous about this, so I hope I do okay should anybody decide to send me a prompt.

Ticklish

Blaine instantly dragged Kurt upstairs the minute they had arrived through the door. They had a few hours before Kurt's parents were home from work, and Finn was out on a date with Rachel. Kurt shut the door to his bedroom as they walked through it, taking advantage of the privacy they would have before his Dad came home and made them open the door again.

Blaine smiled, backing Kurt towards the bed, the two of them gently falling on to it, Kurt scooting up so his head was on the pillows. Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's tummy before scurrying up the bed, pressing a little kiss to Kurt's neck, prompting a little breathless giggle to pass through his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine grinned, lifting up his head and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips, happily returning the kiss, lifting his hands to settle them on Blaine's hips.

Blaine swiped his tongue over Kurt's lips, slipping his tongue in to Kurt's mouth as he opened it, the two of them gasping as their tongues met. They pressed eagerly in to the kiss, both boys responding with enthusiasm. Blaine settled his hands on Kurt's chest, and Kurt slid his hands round to gently cup Blaine's ass, prompting a growl of approval to escape the smaller boy's lips.

Kurt chuckled, squeezing slightly, and in return Blaine rubbed his thumbs over Kurt's nipples, both of them releasing breathy little moans. All thoughts of kissing were abandoned; they simply couldn't concentrate on it any more. Blaine ran his hands lower down Kurt's chest, towards his stomach and ribs.

Blaine pulled back when Kurt let out a little giggle "Kurt, what is it?" Kurt shook his head and gasped out breathlessly "Its fine. It's nothing. Don't stop. I don't want to stop."

Blaine nodded and leant back in, albeit hesitantly, gently kissing his boyfriend again, running his hands over his sides again. This prompted a slight squirming from Kurt and another, louder giggle. Blaine pulled back and beamed at Kurt "You're ticklish, aren't you?"

Kurt glared at him "No way, Blaine Anderson. Don't you dare-ah!" Kurt squirmed more as Blaine instantly started running his fingers over Kurt's sides, tickling him mercilessly. Kurt giggled uncontrollably, hands gripping the bed sheets and Blaine's t shirt "Blaine, Blaine stop it!" he said through his laughter.

Blaine grinned "Now when I have this power over you? No way. I'm never stopping." Kurt squirmed more and laughed "Blaine, we're, ah, we're gonna fall off the bed!"

The next sequence of events happened so quickly they were both powerless to stop them; Blaine and Kurt landed on the floor with a loud whoomph and some groans of pain as Kurt's head and back collided with the floor and Blaine's knees smacked in to the ground. Kurt had accidentally dragged the sheet with them, and the two were now tangled up in it. Kurt's hand gripping Blaine's shirt had caused the buttons to pop off when they fell, so Blaine's shirt was now hanging open. They lay on the ground, trying to check the other was unharmed, but in reality they were just giggling helplessly as they lay tangled up with each other.

And this was why they had failed to notice the door open. But they did hear the clearing of someone's throat from the doorway.

Kurt and Blaine both turned to look at the doorway with wide eyes, and Kurt squeaked "Carole! You're home early!" Carole laughed and shook her head "Please, don't let me disturb you. You boys just have your fun." Blaine turned an instant state of red and Kurt stammered out "B-but Carole, we weren't-!"

Kurt was cut off by the door closing, hearing the footsteps heading back down the stairs. Kurt had thought they were safe until he heard a muffled, distant shout of "Use protection!"

Kurt choked on air "Oh my God. What a boner kill." Blaine smirked "Oh, I don't know about that." He bent his head, pressing little open mouthed kisses over the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt instantly moved his hand to hold Blaine's curls "Mmm, maybe not a complete boner kill." Blaine simply flashed him a wicked grin and started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt as he went, kissing over the newly exposed skin, saying breathily against his chest "I should hope not, Hummel." Kurt growled "Mmm, this helps." Blaine grinned and murmured "I think this tickle fight was the best idea I've ever had."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the fill of the prompt from Ainjel (crissingmrcolfer) on tumblr.

Food Fight

Kurt smiled as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him from behind "Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine smiled "I'm cuddling. You smell good. Plus you've been baking for ages and I'm bored."

Kurt laughed softly "It's been 20 minutes, Blaine. I haven't even finished preparing the mixture yet." Blaine pouted softly "But Kurt. You promised we could cuddle and watch movies today." Kurt giggled softly "And we can. But won't it be much nicer to watch a movie when we have fairy cakes to eat?"

Blaine huffed "I hate it when you're right. But can I stay here and cuddle you?" Kurt smiled "As long as you don't distract me, yes." Blaine beamed "Yay! Can I eat the mixture afterwards?" Kurt laughed "Fine. You can eat the left over mixture afterwards."

Blaine grinned, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend as Kurt continued to prepare the mixture. Blaine started pressing little kisses over Kurt's neck, nuzzling his nose against the taller boy's neck, licking occasionally before kissing again.

Kurt huffed "Blaine, what are you doing? I told you not to distract me." Blaine murmured "Can't help it. You taste so good."

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to angle his head away from where Blaine was now sucking behind his ear "Blaine, stop it." Blaine whispered "Don't want to."

Kurt moved to turn around to admonish his boyfriend some more, when his legs got tangled and he tripped, bringing his boyfriend down with him, both of them landing on the ground with a loud oomph.

Blaine's eyes widened and seconds later a jug of flour fell off the counter, straight onto Kurt's head.

Blaine burst out laughing as Kurt squealed, running his hands frantically through his hair "Stop laughing! There's flour in my hair! This is your fault!"

Blaine tried to control his giggles "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. I can't help it. You look so adorable." Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned up, grabbing the bag of flower, taking a handful and dropping it on Blaine's head.

Blaine closed his eyes tightly and spluttered "Kurt? Baby? What was that for?" Kurt was giggling above him "Because you laughed at me. Now you look just as stupid as I do."

Blaine smirked "You asked for it, Mr Hummel." He grabbed another handful of flour, pulling Kurt's shirt forward, dropping it down it.

Kurt squealed and wriggled "Blaine! That's awful! Its itchy!" Blaine grinned "You started it."

Kurt shook his head "You're ridiculous." He pushed up Blaine's shirt, dumping two handfuls of flour on his chest. "Better. Now we're the same."

Blaine laughed "Oh, you asked for it now Hummel." He flipped Kurt over, onto his back, dropping flour over his clothes and body. Kurt was squealing, grabbing handfuls of flour, launching them in random directions, very few of them actually hitting Blaine. Blaine grabbed handfuls of sugar from the bag on the kitchen counter, trailing them over Kurt's face and neck. Kurt grimaced, trying to push his boyfriend away frantically "Blaine! You're making me all sticky!"

Blaine laughed and grabbed his boyfriend's hands, pinning them above his head "Okay, okay. You're hitting the kitchen more than hitting me. The place is a mess. Truce?" Kurt glared at Blaine playfully from where they were collapsed on the floor, covered in flour "Now it's going to take even longer for me to finish the fairy cakes, and even longer until we get to watch movies." Blaine grinned a teasing grin, licking through some of the sugar on Kurt's cheek "That's okay, I'd rather eat you." Kurt squealed "Blaine! Stop it!" Blaine grinned wider and kissed Kurt's nose "Never."


End file.
